Legends of Miora: Smiling at you
by Mercy Sky
Summary: A person tires to get 4 bitbeasts from earth to another land to save her kingdom. Full background info inside. Plz R&R!!! This is my first story.
1. Intro

Mercy: Hi!! This fic has a legend behind it that explains a lot, so basically this chapter is background info. R&R plz!!! This is my first attempt to write a story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and its characters!! I do own the legend and OC though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~// Legend of Moira//~~~  
  
There are seven "earths" in this universe. It was once one kingdom called Moira ruled by an emperor. The emperor had seven sons, all power hungry. When the emperor died, the seven sons spliced up the kingdom and created seven different worlds of their own preferences.  
  
~~~// Kingdom of Verte//~~~  
  
One son, named Verte, had stolen his brother Grath's treasure - the creation of bitbeast. When everyone split up, Grath took the chance to get back his riches. This gave Verte a lot of troubles.  
  
Bitbeasts have magical powers, but 5 have more powers than others. These 5 bitbeasts rule their creation: Dranzer, Driger, Draciel, Dragoon, and Drucuan.  
  
Drucuan is Dranzer's little brother, and Drucuan is tired of being under Dranzer. Drucuan wants all the power, so he changed his name to Black Dranzer and determines to take over the world with his supporters.  
  
When Grath took his bitbeasts back, Drucuan's destructive supporters were left behind.  
  
The only way to save Verte's kingdom form chaos is to steal Grath's treasure once more.  
  
But whom shall he send? Verte needs a powerful, loyal person, and this mission is very dangerous.  
  
All the low-class citizens are suffering from the destruction, and would be very glad to escape. People from the royal court are loyal, but getting too old for the job.  
  
Fortunately, his daughter was born. She would be the perfect choice. She cannot grow up in the royal court or she won't leave the luxury. Verte decided that she would be rise in a poor family. He ordered her "parents" to teach his daughter to love her country. After her mission, she would be welcomed back to the royal family. Verte granted her the name of Zion.  
  
On the other hand, King Verte wouldn't risk his precious daughter to such a dangerous voyage. After many discussions, King Verte sent 10 spies by the name of Jackie Ross to be stationed in Grath's kingdom. Because of this decision, Jackie Rosses are also known as Saviors of Verte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mercy: Here's the background info!! So the story is about Jackie Ross (Zion) tires to trick Grath's people into giving her the 4 bitbeasts (yes..4 not 5....you'll see why in the story). I hope is not too confusing. R&R!!! 


	2. Strange

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, or its characters!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~// Jackie's POV //~~~  
  
Strange.  
  
This is the word that first came to my mind.  
  
Strange roads.  
Strange buildings.  
Strange trees.  
Strange vehicles.  
Strange.  
  
I'm feeling really nervous in this strange world, but I like the warmth of this habitat. Even though it's the wintertime, the feeling of people rushing by you gives a lot of comfort.  
  
And yet, strange people.  
  
I haven't talked to any of them yet, but they sure look strange. They have dull hair, plain faces, and flashy clothing.  
  
Freaky and strange.  
  
But to fit in with them, I need to be the same. My once sparkly purple hair is now in a light brown ponytail. The pair of moon gray eyes turned into bright green.  
  
As I walked by a sheet of metal on the wall of a building, I observe my clothing. A fading green shirt hides beneath the dark gray fleece jacket. Dark blue jeans are wrapped around my legs, and on my feet is a pair of soft running shoes. The orange bag on my back is the only bright thing I have. And on my head is a blue headband to keep my bangs out of my eyes, but actually enchanted to keep my "earthly" appearance on me.  
  
I sigh and kept on walking.  
  
I really don't like this place, but the thought of my kingdom kept me walking. I must take back the 4 bit beasts to save my homeland.  
  
After many researches, a club called the Bladebreakers currently owns the 4 bit beasts. All I have to do now is to find the club and trick them into giving it to me.  
  
The first part of my plan is happening at the famous Russian abbey. If my plan works, there would be a great chance to be their friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mercy: So here's the first chapter!!! R&R!!!!!! The second chapter is on its way!! 


	3. Snow day

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, or its characters!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~// Jackie's POV //~~~~~  
  
I hided behind the tree in front of the abbey. The first step of my plan is to have an argument with the main authority. After a hour of waiting in knee deep snow, a person with six body guards behind him walked out of the front door.  
  
"Mister! Wait!" I cried, running out of my hiding place. " Mister! May you please let me attend your abbey?"  
  
"Attend, my dear?" He chuckled amusingly. "And what would be your reason?"  
  
"I love to beyblade!!" I answered instantly, and then I dropped my head down low trying to seem upset. " And...and I have no home."  
  
The man laughed out loud. "First, girls are too weak to beyblade. Second, my abbey is no orphanage, so get out of my sight!"  
  
"No!" I fell to my knees and grabbed on to his feet. "Please, give me a chance!"  
  
He kicked my hands off and walked away. I fell to the snow and I've got to admit that it hurt. That wasn't a bad thing because out of the corner of my eyes I saw the bladebreakers standing behind the fence. I forced some tears out to make the scene more dramatic.  
  
"Mister! Please!" I yelled as I grabbed on to the man's cloak. I expected the guards would pull me away, but instead the man kicked my face. Because I wasn't prepared, I bit my lip. The man walked on and disappeared out of sight. Maybe that was a bit too dramatic. All I was trying to do is to get some sympathy from those bladders!  
  
I saw four worried people running towards me.  
  
The price for sympathy sure is great: bruised face, bloody lips, and extremely freezing body. My cloak and shoes are soaking wet from the snow and my bare hands are deep beneath the white fluff.  
  
"Are you okay?" A blonde hair boy asked.  
  
I putted on my 'trying-to-be-okay' look and nodded. Using my numb hands as support, I pushed myself to a standing position. It felt like I've been sitting cross-legged for hours! That was when I caught sight of the boy with markings on his face.  
  
The fear inside me was so strong that I had an urge to run away. After a few seconds, I've finally realized that they cannot possibly be on earth. I got a grip on myself and stayed where I was. The result of that was falling back down to the cold snow.  
  
"Let's take her to the hospital." The boy with the cap suggested. I shook my head wildly for I don't have any I.D. I'll get arrested!  
  
"Then how about bring her to our motel? I think she really need some shelter." The boy with the glasses said.  
  
I nodded slowly, trying not to look too eager.  
  
First mission ACOMPLISHED!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mercy: Ta-da!!!! My third chapter!!! Please R&R!!!!! I would love some suggestions! 


	4. Author's Note

Author's note:  
  
Hey!! Sorry I can't update for SOOOOOOO long...basically, I had a writer's block, then school got really busy on the first day...*sigh* I've only gotten 6 hours of sleep this week!!! Totally crazy.  
  
Any ways, I give a SUPER SPECIAL thanks to...  
  
~~~~ Scattered Dust ~~~~ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for the review...I promise I'll have the new chapter up as soon as possible...  
  
Thank you for reading!!!  
  
Mercy Sky~~ 


End file.
